lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Verslun
The Great City of Treasure Origins: Founded near the beginning of the Third age, Verslun grew quickly into a major city for trade and transport and remained so until the path to Soa was closed and evil was upon the mighty sea. The city maintained an understanding with the city of Lunafell and worked in conjunction to keep a profitable flow of travelers up and down river. Travelers could find a hospitable bed or a gambling pit and everything in between; life was great and the permanent residents built a small empire of wealth for themselves. The city was well on its way to dominating the southern economy of Arn, that is until the year 500. The beginning of The White War. The White War: Almost overnight the city was struck by barbarians and evil beasts that came like a flood from the south, forcing the travelers and residents alike to flee for their lives. Those that remained to protect their wealth were cut down in a massacre. Poets would later write about it, claiming that as the city fell, blood and treasure ran through it like a river, "The untold treasures poured from the mouth of the city, dragging men and women to their deaths; cursed by their greed and damned by their lust." The city remained in the control of the barbarian hoard until the end of the war. What befell the city during this occupation is unknown but much of the original architecture has been lost save a few statues, a Septum of the Seven and the cities north facing Gate. The Great City of Slop Verslun is only a fraction of its previous size as much of the outer city, to the East and West, is a ruinous mess fit to house no one. The city now stands as a getaway from the hustle and bustle (and authority) of life in the busy north-lands of Arn, with many of the permanent residence now making a living as lumberers, prostitutes, pickpockets, thugs or inn/tavern owners. Do not be surprised to find less-than-reputable characters gracing this region as it's proximity to Daggerwood and distance from Autumn City allows for crime and corruption. Anyone looking to slip from an old life and into a new one can reinvent themselves in Verslun. The once "Great City of Treasure" now acts as a hub for thieves, assassins, and dishonored warriors. Verslun and the port city of Briiga work together to slip illicit products and ventures passed the grasp of the authorities. There is an ever-changing road through southern Arn used by the two cities to move these products and spread word through the underground market. Family at the Head Verslun is currently under the sway of the ruthless Floy Family. The Floys control The Haven; the Pink area of the city known for its prostitutes and power. "After boys fight, what do they want to do? They want to screw, Honey." -Agnes Floy to her daughter Evless MAP Pink="The Haven" The Floy families business covers everything from Inns to taverns to a sultry bath house. Red=Taverns/Utilities The area holds the business of Verslun afloat. Everything here serves to assist the community: Arena, Stable, Tailor and the best Taverns in Verslun (The Battered Blade and The Whore's Shoe) In addition there is a communal garden for residents of the town. Green=Utilities Market place for trade and commerce with the local Doctor to help ease your burdens. Blue=Watchtowers/Wall/Sundial Watchtowers: NW, NE, S Sundial: Yellow=Road/Bridges Road: Mud and Wooden planks Bridges: Rope Bridges and ladders connecting the upper levels of the city. Orange=Inns/Residential Turquoises=Slums Slum 1 (West Slum): Long time residents slum. Slum 2 (Southeast Slum): Bottom of the barrel; looking for hired thugs, look no further. Category:Location